The Greek-Roman War Chap. 1 (TR-GWS)
It was the Year 213 BC and the Empire built by Alexander the Great was lost after a hundred years of Civil War, eventually a son was found whom regained control over the nations of Greece and Macedonia holding a firm hold over the territories used as a steppingstone by his late Father, over a Century went by and two Generations of Rulers lived through life before fading into the Darkness of the Underworld. Now, the Greek Relationship with the rest of the world has become scathed as the ascendant Superpower in the west: Rome, preys upon the boarders of Greece. To make matters worse, Illumina the Argent Saint and her Eternally Young Warrior Priestesses: the Archons, are ascending in strength within the lands of Greece - her Olympian Knights and Fanatics continue rising in number. The Greek Gods and their Roman counterpart are unable to interfere in the coming Chaos without being at war with themselves, therefore they choose two powerful Demi-Gods to become Gods and lead their respective Culture in this trying time, will they keep the peace or allow Illumina and her fanatics to throw the Mediterranean into chaos? =Chapter One - Fall of the Tenth Legion= 'Illumina POV' 25th June, 243 BC, 12:00pm; Greece Territorial Waters: Ithaki Island - Near Khaos Forest, Hillside: Greek Encampment - Main Camp Illumina was pleased with the massive army she had called to her side over the last year and nothing could please her more than to watch the 10th Legion scurry around on the opposite side of the battlefield, both factions were based on hills overlooking a massive forest: the Forest of Khaos, it was named so by the Archons due to the importance of the place below to their Gods and therefore the 10th Roman Legion had made it their duty to lure the last of the Archons here and destroy them along with their allies - finishing the Great Purge that they had started. But indeed... it was time that Illumina finished what was started a long time ago, she stood in full body silver armour that glistened as bright as the Sun itself - as if defying Apollo himself, she had the common milk yellow eyes of an Archon with long brown hair that fell past her shoulder. In her right hand she held a classical Archon Staff as she glared down at the Forest and smirked lightly at the plan coming into her head, all she had to do was get the Tenth Legion into those trees and the power of her Mother's Gods would strike down the arrogant Romans where they stood, everything was well aligned for the coming battle and all possibilities had been accounted for - thanks to a brilliant son of Athena they had built a Mighty group of ranged Automaton Weapons that worked through telekinetic Magic launching hollow Balls of pure Metal filled with explosive Greek Fire that the man had called 'Cannon Balls'. These Ranged Weapons would allow them to fire upon the Romans without having to cross down into the Forest personally, everything was aligning nicely, better than Illumina could have hoped. Category:Fan Fiction